


[Fanart] Dreamfall doodles

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey, Dreamfall, Dreamfall Chapters
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: A collection of various Dreamfall Chapters doodles and drawings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the only way I know to contribute to any fandom is shitty comic strips and bad humor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goat misunderstanding comes to light during a discussion about Kian’s (non-existent) sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/185961652260/the-goat-misunderstanding-comes-to-light-during-a)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Likho/Kian enemies-to-friends-to-lovers modern AU because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/185862039485/caucasianscriptures-the-long-game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/186007634415/sooo-likhokian-enemies-to-friends-to-lovers)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they had some more time to hang out before heading out for Sadir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite running gag of the game was everybody slipping up on the Rooster And Kitten name at random times.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/186218182540/if-they-had-some-more-time-to-hang-out-before)


End file.
